Mary Anne's Lies
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne was banned from seeing the guys after her father saw them there when he came home from work. But Mary Anne kept seeing the guys without him knowing it. What would happened if he finds out she lied to him?
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was texting a few of my few friends.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 years old. I'm a 9th grader at Stoneybrook High School. I recently started talking to two older guys, Jack and Rick who are 17. They're twins. In fact, they happened to be friends with one of Kristy's older brothers, Sam. In fact, they both attend that high school, too. Jack is graduating soon and Rick is in 11th grader. Rick was supposed to be in his senior year, but was held back a year. He's not a good student in math.

Later, Dawn thinks I had strangers on my phone. Dad wasn't home yet.

"Jack and Rick are not really strangers. They are Sam's friends, remember?" I asked. "Don't you remember he introduced us to them one time?"

Dawn didn't realized that I was right.

"If they do want to come here one day, I'll have to try to remember not to let them in when Dad's not home," I said. "I had to do the same when Logan's over."

"That's true," said Dawn.

I never broke that rule at all.

Dad came home with dinner. Sharon was on a business trip for two weeks.

I'm sure he won't mind about that. I don't know them well enough to hang out with them yet. The only thing is you can not agree to meet strangers in person, even if they're friends with a sibling, which makes sense to me. I would never do that unless it's okay with Dad. On top of that, I realized I didn't have their number and I wouldn't get that unless he approves as well. I know how to stay safe. On the other hand, he met the guys once before and approved them. It's good to make new friends.

Rick and Jack invited me to hang out tomorrow, but I said I couldn't. I told them maybe over the weekend. Then, I forgot about something: my stepbrother, Jeff, will be coming down and no one would be around, so Dad asked me to keep on Jeff on Saturday while he's at a meeting and I agreed to do it. He also told me not to make plans until he gets back home after five pm. I agreed to do so. Dawn would be baby-sitting for the Arnolds that day. Carlos and Meredith would be out of town for the day. I don't mind. I love Jeff.

The next day, I went to Dad and said, "Is it okay if I can trade my old phone to

"You may do that as long as you help pay the bill," said Dad.

"No problem," I agreed.

I don't need to worry about that since I baby-sit and I can use that money to pay the bill.

"I plan to keep my number though," I said.

"Some people do that," said Dad.

"I'll do that after school," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, I was having lunch with my friends. That was when Jack and Rick came to join us.

"Hi, guys," said Kristy.

"Hi," said Jack.

"I finally passed a math test today," said Rick.

"That's good," said Stacey.

"I'm glad you helped me out," said Rick.

"Anytime. I'll help you study anytime you need it," said Stacey.

She's a math wizard. After school, I went to the mall. I found an iPod that I liked and was able to trade my old cell to that one. I told them I wanted to keep my number with no problem. I didn't had to pay much to do so.

Later, Rick and Jack were over. I remembered the rule about being outside with them. At six pm, they were still there when Dad came home. We were on the porch.

The next day, I noticed Kaylee was acting strange. I found out that very odd. I went to Kayla, who didn't had a clue, either. Then, something's telling me that I didn't hang out with her yesterday like I planned. I lost track of time yesterday when the guys left. I'm confused about something: she could've come over to join us. She could've meet those guys like Kayla did. Luckily, we worked it out when I told her I felt bad and explained that I totally forgot about that.

Two hours later, Dad found out the guys were in the house when he got home from doing errands and made them leave. What was I doing? I don't think he knew this was a study group. When he confronted me, he forbidden me to see or talk to them. He wanted me to get rid of them from my phone. He wasn't mad, just disappointed. But why did I got in trouble all of sudden?

The only problem was that I didn't have their number anyway. I still wanted to keep in touch with them. I made up with an idea: I'll only do it when Dad's at work.

Now, how should I go meet them on Saturday? I still would have to wait until Dad gets home, but I'm sure he might ask me who I'd be with. I don't know who I can use as an excuse. If Jeff would hang out with the triplets, that's a different story. Then, I came up with a plan.

On Saturday, I told Jeff the plan and added, "Tell him you haven't seen me or something."

Jeff agreed. Then, I left. I was at the diner having hot chocolate with the guys. We exchanged our cell phone numbers to stay in touch. I went home right after.

"Did you hear anything from anyone?" I asked.

"Your dad called and asked if everything was alright. I told him we were watching TV," said Jeff. "He didn't even ask for you."

"Oh, okay, fine," I said.

"And, he'll be home soon. The meeting ended early," said Jeff.

Glad I came home in time. Dad came home 20 to 30 minutes later. We were watching a movie. I had my phone in my room so he won't know I got the guys' number.

Sharon returned from Texas by ten pm. Secretly, I was outside with them. I just took a shower awhile ago. I had washed my hair and dried it before going outside. I was in my nightgown with my clothes over it.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

I had just gotten into my room from the window, closing it quietly, took off my clothes, and gotten into bed when Dad came by while I was asleep.

"She's in bed," replied Dad.

"She wasn't there when I got home," said my stepmother.

"She usually likes to be outdoors after she showers," said Dad. "I don't have a problem with that."

In the middle of the night, at two am, I was in my clothes, and sneaked to go down to head out. The guys wanted me to meet them at some club for my age. I was out for only an hour. Luckily, I successfully made it by sneaking and back to bed without being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was sure Dad didn't know I was gone overnight. Somehow, he didn't ask me questions. He's usually a light sleeper.

That afternoon, I was at the park with the guys. Logan met them and I explained they're friends with Sam.

"I remember them now," said Logan.

I told him about the issue and he agreed to cover for me. Then, they left.

"Your father's main job is to keep you safe," said Logan. "Were they were at the house while he was gone?"

"He probably didn't know it was a study group. One of them isn't great with math," I said.

Later, I was baby-sitting Jeff again. Dad and Sharon were out seeing a rated-R movie. I was also studying for a test. I did it for a bit. That evening, the guys were over and I took off with them.

"If Dad and Sharon come home before I do, just tell them that I'm studying in the den," I said. "If they see me in the back, just tell them I was taking a break."

"Alright," said Jeff.

I went to put the study guide there on my way out.

20 to 25 minutes later, I got in the backyard noticing Dad and Sharon coming in the driveway. I was hiding in a bush. I had enough time to go inside. I came up from the basement and went back to studying in the den.

"Was that your sister we just spotted out there?" asked Dad after he and Sharon came in.

"She was outside from the backyard. She has been in her room studying. She was taking a break in between and is studying in," said Jeff.

Sharon noticed Jeff was correct when she saw me there.

"Okay. Jeff was right. Mary Anne is studying," said Sharon.

"You're probably right on that," said Dad.

The next day, at school, when I got my test back, I had an A-. After school, I went off with the guys and didn't tell anyone. However, I did let Kaylee come along. I was afraid to tell Dawn because she could tell Dad or Sharon. Kayla had Chemo that day, but we got a break from watching her younger siblings- they were with their friends.

The guys were going to hang out with Sam anyway, so that was perfect for us.

That night, when I got home, Dad was fine that Kaylee and I were hanging out. Thank god Dawn was sitting for the Barretts-DeWitts. I had no sitting job until tomorrow. The guys knew I wasn't free. I just had dinner, so I was full.

The next day, Sharon said, "You girls will need to baby-sit Jeff today while I'm at work."

"I can't. I'm baby-sitting for Jenny after school until forty-thirty pm," I replied.

"I'm free. Carlos and Meredith can pitch in if they're free," said Dawn.

"I am. I don't have a practice until tomorrow, but Meredith is going to be with Cassie," said Carlos.

"Oh, good," said Sharon.

After school, Jenny had her friends, Jane and Mary Beth, over. I baby-sit for them until forty-thirty on the nose. At home, I did homework. At six-thirty pm, it was time for supper.

The next day, Sharon noticed something in my purse when I was heading out and, "What were the weeds doing in Mary Anne's purse?"

"Weeds? I don't take drugs. I'm a minor," I said.

I panicked. I knew that wasn't mine and knew it belonged to the guys. How could they have done that to me? I didn't know they did that and I don't think they realized it. I didn't know what to expect. Somehow, Dad was on my side.

"Mary Anne could be right. Someone must have put weeds in her purse by mistake without her knowing it," said Dad.

That night, I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid he could find out I have been lying to him or disobeying him by seeing the guys against his wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, at school, I acted normal. Jake and Rick were sitting somewhere else. I tell them I make time with my friends. They understood.

Later, Sharon noticed I didn't come home from school yet.

"Jeff, where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"I'm not sure," said Jeff shrugging his shoulders.

When Sharon asked Dawn, she said she didn't have a clue either. Glad I didn't tell her what I was going to be with them. Yes, I know she wants me to be safe, but I'm not stupid.

"Didn't Dad tell you? She's with Kayla and Kaylee. She called him earlier," said Carlos. "She had to help them watch their younger siblings."

"No, he didn't," said Sharon.

She learned Carlos was right when Dad told her.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me," said Sharon.

"I called your work, but I was told that you left and you didn't answer your cell," explained Dad.

Kayla, Kaylee, and I were at their house watching their siblings. They were in their rooms doing homework.

"I can't believe what the guys did," said Kayla.

"Glad you knew it wasn't yours," said Kaylee.

"I know. Dad believed me," I said. "I wouldn't use weeds, not even when I'm 18."

"Me, either," said Kayla.

At the park, I was telling the guys about what Sharon had found. They felt bad and apologized for putting weeds in my purse. I forgave them and I gave the weeds back to them. Kaylee and Kayla were with me. They both knew I did the right thing by refusing the weeds.

After the girls and I got home, we were doing homework. I asked them to be my witnesses and they agreed.

"Were you really with the Kayla and Kaylee?" asked Sharon.

"Of course I was," I replied.

"She's right, we were hanging out and then, we planned to do homework together," said Kaylee.

"Well, okay, then," said Sharon.

"And, we watched the younger kids. They always need me with D.J.," I said.

We didn't tell her I was with the guys at the park first.

At dinner, Dad was in the den and Sharon was in the living room while the girls and I went out for supper. I didn't tell anyone we would be with the guys.

"Time for dinner," said Meredith who was cooking dinner.

I already told her I won't be home for supper.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"She was going out with the girls," said Meredith.

At the diner, The Willis girls and I sat behind the guys in case if anyone shows up, they won't know I was with the guys. Kayla had gone to the bathroom.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Rick.

Kaylee and I looked at each other.

"We're all set, thanks," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Kaylee.

After dinner, we walked home.

"Smart move," said Kayla.

"I know," I agreed. "I could smell weeds on them."

"Me, too," said Kaylee. "We did the right thing."

"Imagine if that was on my clothes? I'd be in deep trouble," I said.

"Exactly," said Kaylee.

"Your dad could've blamed it on them, not you," said Kayla.

She had a good point.

When the girls and I got back to my house, Dawn suspected something was going on.

"Why am I smelling weeds on your clothes?" asked Dawn.

"I have no idea," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I don't do drugs."

"She's telling you the truth," said Kayla.

When we went upstairs, I changed my clothes and put them in the hamper. Glad the girls and I didn't catch a ride with the guys. But how can weeds got on my clothes since we didn't sit in the same booth? I didn't want to tell her it was the guys.

After the girls went home to get ready for school, I told Dad about what happened earlier at the diner and he thought the girls and I made the smart move. I didn't tell him it was those guys.

I couldn't see how Sam can be friends with them. I wondered if I should tell him about the weeds. He'd be proud of me making good choices. I'm struggling on what to do. I don't think he knew about it. I had the guts to text him about an hour later. He replied and thanked me for letting him know. He didn't knew anything. He was glad I did the right thing, especially not letting them take me home. Plus, they're 17 and weeds for minors are illegal. They could've been busted. We choose to keep that a secret between us. He'll only tell his mom about what he learned. After that, I deleted the messages so no one would see it.

Later, at 10:00 pm, I saw the news saying the guys got stopped by police after they were speeding and were busted for drugs and found liquor in their car. They got arrested. That's another reason why I'm glad the girls and I made the right choice.

I shut the TV and went to bed pretending I didn't hear that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dawn told us about what she heard about Rick and Jack. My brain froze. I didn't say a word. I didn't dare to tell the truth.

"They're bad news," said Dad.

"I know, especially for Sam," said Dawn. "They had a tough life. They have been in foster care for years. Their real parents were on drugs, too."

It took me a minute, but I wondered that might explain why they were like that.

At school, at the school library, I told Sam on what I saw on the news.

"I'm not surprised," said Sam. "I saw that, too."

"There is no excuse to be like that," I said.

"I agree," said Sam. "I already ended their friendship."

"I don't blame," I said. "Imagine if I did that? Dad could've grounded me."

"I know he would," said Sam.

After school, Kayla said, "What Sam say to you?"

"He was telling me he is no longer friends with them," I said.

"Good," said Kayla.

She knew about what happened on the news.

"That would teach them a lesson," said Kaylee.

"Sam wasn't surprised when he heard that," I said. "Dawn told us they were in foster care, because their parents took drugs."

"That explains why they're like that and it's not cool to follow footsteps," said Kayla.

"Exactly," I agreed.

At home, I was debating to tell the truth, but I was afraid to lose Dad's trust. I was doing homework when Jeff came to me.

"Mom could smell drugs on your clothes from the hamper this morning," said Jeff.

"I don't see how that's possible. She knows I don't do drugs, Dad believed me," I said. "That can happen anywhere."

"I believe you and here's a problem," said Jeff holding a paper. "Paper came in today and Mom she thinks you're busted."

"How am I busted?" I asked.

"She found out you've been lying," said Jeff. "I didn't believe that part."

I got puzzled.

When I read it, my picture was taken at the diner. I couldn't see how I can be busted because we weren't in the same booth. Thank god Kayla and Kaylee were paying.

"Um, are they looking at it wrong? lt doesn't show me anywhere near them or in the same booth," I said. "First off, I was asked if I needed a ride and I said no. Second off, I would never go in anyone's car especially with weeds. Dad knew I did the right thing. I wasn't raised to do drugs."

"I agree," said Jeff. "Mom asked me if I knew about this, but I said no."

"Oh, good," I said.

At least he's on my side.

Dawn came by and said,"You knew you were banned from the guys. Mom is showing that to Richard tonight."

Then, Jeff and I got up.

"You and I are not done," said Dawn.

"Well, I am," I said as I left my room.

That night, when she showed Dad the paper, I was out of the house. I felt too nervous to be around.

"I hate to say this, but I don't see her anywhere near the boys," said Dad.

"Mary Anne and I were trying to tell Mom and Dawn that. I knew she's telling the truth," said Jeff.

"Are you sure you knew nothing about this?" asked Sharon.

"Positive," replied Jeff. "You saw her studying and you saw her watching TV with me."

He promised not to say that he did knew about it.

"The only thing she told me that she was asked for a ride, she did say no, which is the smart move," said Dad.

"I thought she was banned from seeing them," said Sharon.

"Did she knew that she made an error?" asked Dawn.

He realized he didn't tell me why.

"To be honest, I didn't notice it was a study group at first," said Dad. "She was supposed to have no contact with them."

"But she should've told you ahead of time," said Sharon.

"Where is she?" asked Dad.

"I don't know where she is," said Meredith.

"I think she was too scared," said Carlos.

"I'll need to talk to her before I do anything else," said Dad.

I was at the park with the guys, who was pleaded not guilty, talking to them. They're due back in court tomorrow or so.

"I'm sure you didn't notice it was a mistake that you made," said Jack.

"No, and I don't think Dad mentioned it to me," I said.

Looking back, I realized that was the reason I wasn't supposed to be with them. But I like being with them.

We had a great time. That was when they took off from seeing the headlights. I didn't know what they were running for until I turned to look: Sharon's car was shown. I got up crossing my arms.

On the way home, Sharon said, "You knew you were banned from seeing those guys. What you did was wrong. You know you should respect your dad's wishes, not lying behind his back."

"But...," I started.

"No buts. You're going to be grounded until further notice," said Sharon.

I looked at the window without a word. At home, we went inside with my arms crossed when she also said, "Go upstairs to your room."

"Whatever," I muttered as I went up to my room.

In my room, I had time to think. I should've obeyed my father. But we weren't doing anything wrong. It was just a study group and I should've told him ahead of time. Why can't Dad just said so? We would've work things out. I didn't realize I made a stupid mistake until now.

Now, I'm worried I could lose Dad's trust because of what I did. Now, it's my fault that I blew it to cause that. I don't believe Sharon's words that Dad punished me. Nobody's perfect.

I tried to tell Sharon that I didn't even lie about the weeds, but she won't listen to me.

Later, I noticed those guys back on the news. They were being arrested for speeding again. Sam made the right call about not being their friend any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, , I heard the guys got their licenses suspended for 30 days for speeding. Yikes. I guess I won't go anywhere with them during that time period. So, they're not allowed to drive until they get their licenses back. I'd be too nervous to be with them. They wanted to avoid jail time.

I'm afraid to tell Dad about it because I know he wouldn't let me be in the car with them ever again, even if he did found out on his own. Thank god he hasn't. The way I look at it, I don't know if I can trust the guys anymore. I thought they were my real friends.

I'm not going to give up. I decide to talk Dad face to face. I was talking to myself in the mirror trying to find out what to say. I am nervous about what would happen, but I think it would be fine.

The next day, I didn't come down for the breakfast. All I did was getting dressed to get ready. After that, I came down to leave for school.

"Uh, did she just skipped breakfast?" asked Carlos.

"She did," replied Meredith.

"Uh-oh. That is not good," said Carlos.

"I know," said Meredith.

"Did Mary Anne leave already? I wanted to have a talk with her," said Dad.

"Yes, without having breakfast," said Meredith.

When he found out Sharon grounded me, he was pretty mad because he told her not to do so.

At school, I was having a headache, but I had Aleve.

Later, I came home and saw the paper that was based on what I heard earlier. That night, I was getting to have another headache. I think I was still nervous about talking to Dad. I'm not usually like that. I always to talk to him without an issue.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

"She was getting a headache," said Meredith.

After dinner, the headache was going away. She came up to me.

"Dad's been looking for you," said Meredith.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yes, since this afternoon," said Meredith. "He got very mad after he learned Mom punished you and she was told not to do so."

I blanked hard.

"He just wanted to talk to you," said Meredith.

"I'm confused now. I thought she said he was mad at me," I said.

"I think she made that up," said Meredith.

"I'm just nervous about talking to him," I said. "This is not like me. I always made out with him."

"Just do your best and things will get better," said Meredith.

I knew she was right.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I think he might be in the kitchen," said Meredith.

"I'll go get Aleve first," I said. "I still got that headache."

"Is that why you skipped breakfast this morning?" asked Meredith.

"Probably," I said.

I went to get Aleve. Then, I came down and was looking for him. That was when I spotted him in the living room as I came in to join him.

"Dad," I said.

He looked up to me. "I was worried about you today. Come sit and we can talk."

I sat with him.

"Sorry for everything," I said.

"Well, I did knew the weeds wasn't yours," said Dad.

"Sharon didn't see that," I said.

"I told her you didn't lie about that part," said Dad.

"It was my fault I blew it the day I had them over while you weren't home," I said. "I forgot about that rule. We were just studying at the time, that's all, but I should've waited until you got home. Sorry for making that error."

"Everyone makes mistakes, honey. When I found out Sharon grounded you, I already told her not to do that. I told her I wanted to talk to you," said Dad.

"Meredith was just telling me that," I said. "She says you were mad at me."

"Not sure where she got that idea from. I never said that," said Dad.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes. Come here," replied Dad as we hugged. "I'll tell you what. You can have them over for study group, but just let me know ahead of time if I'm not home."

"Deal," I said. "But the way I heard about them, I'm not sure if I should continue to be friends with them. Sam ended it."

"I can see why. You can do what's best for you," said Dad.

"I'll have to think of it over. At least I didn't offer the ride with weeds," I said.

"I give you credit for that," said Dad. "You made the right move."

"I didn't want to walk home alone, which is why I had Kayla and Kaylee with me," I said.

"I don't blame you for that part to be on the safe side," said Dad.

"Jeff showed me the paper and he believed me that I wasn't near the guys. I told her I wasn't in their booth at all," I said.

"I looked at that and knew you didn't lie on that part," said Dad.

"Do you think I should talk to Sam before I make my final choice?" I asked.

"That would be a good idea," said Dad. "You're excused from being punished."

I'm glad I felt much better after we had a talk. Sharon didn't like the idea of Dad ended my punishment, but he said, "I did say I wanted to talk to Mary Anne. We did made out fine. She apologized about what she did."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I went to Sam.

"May I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Sam.

"I think picking the guys as my friends was a mistake," I said. "I don't think I should ever trust Rick and Jack. I should've known about them doing weeds before being friends with them."

"That's normal. It's okay if you want to end the friendship like I did. I did what was best for me," said Sam.

"Dad said I can talk to you before making any decisions," I said. "We had a long talk last night."

"I'm glad you both made out fine," said Sam.

"Me, too," I said.

"I'm glad you came to me because I heard they're doing a club against you," said Sam.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes," said Sam. "They tried to get the girls to join in, but they all refused to do it."

"Even your sister?" I asked.

"Yes," said Sam.

"At least I find out who my real friends are," I said.

I'm glad they all did the right thing.

Later, I knew Sam was right when Rick and Jack turned away when I was walking by.

"We should tell this to the principal," suggested Sam. "They wanted us to work it out ourselves."

"That won't happen," I said.

"I know," said Sam. "Let's go see him."

At the office, I was telling him what Sam had told me. Then, I told him about the weeds. The principal said something what I didn't think about.

"Weren't the guys supposed to be your friends?" The principal asked me.

"Yes. I thought I considered them that way," I said.

"Have a talk with Sam while I call the guys in here after you leave," said the principal. "I don't think they should've been your friends."

"It was my fault not thinking about it," I said.

"No, it's not. You didn't know," said the principal.

"We can talk about this at lunch," said Sam.

"No problem," said the principal.

We left before he called the guys down.

At lunch, we had a talk and we both think I should end that friendship. I had the guts to take the guys off my phone for good.

Later, I heard the guys got in trouble. They're both going to be kept after school. They found out and got mad at us for telling on them.

"I thought we were doing this without the principal," Rick told Sam.

"You should've thought about it before," said Sam.

I came and added, "I think it's time to end the friendship with you and Jack."

We walked away going to our classes. I felt relieved. I had no regrets doing it. Lesson learned: No more friends who are taking drugs.

The end


End file.
